


Well You Know About Fox and the Chair

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Just plain silly really.





	Well You Know About Fox and the Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Well you know about Fox & the chair by Lush Virtues

Title - Well you know about Fox & the chair  
Author - Lush Virtues  
Classification - A poetry PWP  
Rating - NC17  
Feedback -   
Archive - Anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just let me know.  
Notes - Did someone say "more"?? The second & very final part of There Was A Young Man. The evening didn't end there...  
Summary - Just plain silly really.

* * *

Well you know about Fox and the chair  
Giving way under weight of that pair  
Of naughty young bucks  
Who moaned as they fucked  
But the story did not finish there

See Walter watched on as they finished  
His lust for the pair not diminished  
With fingers wrapped round  
His penis stood proud  
More fun with his boys he envisaged

He walked over now weak at the knees  
"So which one will suck me now, please?"  
Alex looked up at Fox,  
Then at Walter's hard cock  
And said "Do it, you big pouting tease"

Fox looked at his boss with a smile  
"I will service you Sir, in a while"  
So with zest and endeavour  
Alex gave Walter pleasure  
In his luscious and sensuous style

He tilted his head, with inflection  
As he sucked at Walt's throbbing erection  
"This fucking things huge"  
Poor Alex did muse  
As he gave it his finest attention

Then wrapping one leg round Walt's side  
Fox allowed his finger to glide  
"This ass is all mine"  
And Walt could not decline  
As Fox pressed himself close in behind

Now Alex was still on Walt's shaft  
When he noticed Fox working the aft  
His look it was coy  
'Cause he now had a ploy  
"Its my turn now Mulder" he laughed

With a glance Alex looked at the table  
"You're kidding that thing isn't stable"  
Walt said, he was worried  
But Alex looked hurried  
His cock ready, willing & able

So they moved to the bedroom next door  
Mulder lay on his back wanting more  
With Walter on top  
Mulder just couldn't stop  
As Walt buried deep into his core

Fox splayed his arms out in submission  
As he groaned an impressive rendition  
A dreamy low moan  
With the odd added groan  
And a smirk at his current position

Poor Alex looked troubled and stern  
His stomach beginning to churn  
He tried to move in  
But Walt said with a grin  
"Alexander you just never learn

For my arse you need invitation  
I don't often have that inclination  
When I do it's a treasure  
You will have your pleasure  
But for now I'm damn near satiation"

Poor Alex sat down in despair  
Running fingers through dark locks of hair  
"I'm fed up with wanking  
I need a good spanking"  
He said, "I just don't think its fair"

When Walter and Fox were all done  
They pushed Alex down flat on his bum  
With Walt by his side  
And Mulder astride  
They worked on making him come.

Walt said "He just looks so in need"  
Fox added "His lust we should feed  
But he had me on Sunday  
And twice more on Monday  
If you ask me it's nothing but greed"

Then Fox disappeared with a wink  
And reappeared back in a blink  
With a smirk and a beam  
He produced some whipped cream  
Saying "Walter come let us drink"

So they held Alex down on the bed  
Turned on by the murmours he shed  
Fox coated a nipple  
With a swirl, and a ripple  
He looked straight up at Walter and said

"He's always impatient for more  
So I think that he'll like what's in store"  
With a suck and a lick  
And a tender soft nip  
He said "Alex you're our little whore"

Walt turned Alex onto his side  
And allowing his fingers to glide  
With a squirt of the can  
He covered his man  
With cream, both on front and behind

Alex groaned as he felt both hot tongues  
On his cock and the crack of his bum  
As they licked and they poked  
His orgasm was stoked  
Crying out as he started to come

They smiled as he let out his cries  
And presented them both with their prize  
He convulsed with great spasms  
And a flashing orgasm  
Then he rested his head back and sighed.

Alex smiled as he looked at the others  
And pulled himself under the covers  
He lay in between  
Of the men with the cream  
With contentment that they were his lovers.

  
Archived: August 27, 2001 


End file.
